ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet the True Creator
Azmuth goes missing, so Stan must find the real creator of the Omnimizer! Plot SevenSeven is hacking a door. The door has the Omnimatrix symbol. The door opens. Azmuth: Lalalala- SevenSeven?!?! SevenSeven: Ruh sjdsn dsdk! Azmuth: I know I promised you that if you sampled your DNA i'd give you a- SevenSeven: Dsjd jsaid! Azmuth: I'm insulted. You'll never get a un-mutation stablizer from me. (Azmuth returns working.) SevenSeven: Rnsuf! (Fires missles at Azmuth.) Azmuth: (Turns around, and we see a Omnitrix around his waist.) Taste this! (Transforms into Diamondhead.) It's on. SevenSeven: RSJS! (Brings out a laser sword and runs at Diamondhead, but Diamondhead trips him) Diamondhead: Boosh. SevenSeven picks up Diamondhead, and smacks him into the ground. Diamondhead reverts back. SevenSeven: Sdjsj. SevenSeven picks up Azmuth, and takes the Omnitrix. He crumbles the Omnitrix, and walks away with Azmuth. We see Stan walking. Stan: I hate school. The Omnimizer starts buzzing. We see a hologram of Azmuth. Azmuth: SAVE ME! FIND THE REAL CREATOR! HE'LL TELL YOU WHERE TO FIND ME! HURRY! HE LIVES ON OSMOS! HURRY! The hologram went out. Stan: Great. (Calls Cezo with Omnimizer.) Cezo: 'Sup man! Stan: Not good. Azmuth has been kidnapped. Tes is taking a quiz, and Mandy is trying out for cheerleading. Come on. Cezo: Yeah man! Cezo teleports in. Cezo: How are we gonna get there? Stan: Something I learned when I first met Ben. (Presses a few codes, then unlocks Jetray.) Omnimizer: Areofibian DNA unlocked and activated in current playlist. Stan: Good. (Transforms) Jetray! Get on. Cezo: Yeah man! Road trip! Cezo climbed on. They flew to Osmos 5. Osmosian: Areofibian! Attack! Cannons started firing at Jetray. Jetray: If only I had a Osmosian in my playlist. Grr. Cezo, turn us invisible. Cezo made them invisible. They landed near a volcano with green lava coming out. Jetray: What's that? Cezo: That's a copy of the Codon Stream. Actually, it's the real Codon Stream. Azmuth's is a back up. Jetray reverted back. Stan walked up to the river. Stan: DNA samples. Flowing through this river. I'll just dip the Omnimizer into the river, then unlock all aliens. Voice: It doesn't work like that. Stan: Huh? A Cerbocrustian walks onto screen. Cerbocrustian: I am Bellizu. Original creator of the Omnitrix, Omnimizer, and other Omnitrix prototypes. I gave Azmuth, my best friend, because it overwhelmed me. Stan: Oh. I'm Stan, wielder of the Omnimizer, former wielder of the Omnimatrix. Bellizu: (Looks funny at Stan) Wielder? More like goofball. You couldn't wield the Premitrix. Stan: Grr. (Transforms) Origami! Origami turns into a giant paper ball that smashes Bellizu into the ground. Bellizu: Huh? All I heard was... FRIED CHICKEN! (Passes out) We see Bellizu awoken. Stan: We need to find Azmuth! Bellizu: Very well. I cannot come, but since the Omnimatrix's powers were destroied... (Enters a code into Omnimizer) Omnimizer: Master Control Unlocked. Stan: Awesome! Stinkfly! (Transforms) I love voice control. Stinkfly: So where is Azmuth? Bellizu: That's not right. It says he's... at Galvan! Stinkfly: WHAT!?!?!? (Flies away) We see Stan (As Grey Matter) walking up to Azmuth's tower. He runs in. Grey Matter: I'm here Azmuth! We see Azmuth with a birthday hat on. Azmuth: Paradox told me to unlock Master Control for you. I couldn't, so I sent a fake message. SevenSeven took me to get my cake, but I wanted it to be a suprise. But I saved a piece for you. Anyway, it's my 3,000th birthday! Grey Matter: ... CAKE! THE END! Aliens Used *Diamondhead (Used by Azmuth) *Jetray *Stinkfly *Grey Matter Category:Episodes